<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i know there is no tomorrow by il_volo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825497">i know there is no tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/il_volo/pseuds/il_volo'>il_volo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Hawkeye's POV, Light Angst, Mustang is leaving and it's sad, Mustang's POV, Post-Canon, Romance, based on "all i ask" by adele, honestly a lot of sad songs get me thinking about this pairing, so obviously i have to write songfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/il_volo/pseuds/il_volo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mustang gets a promotion and is transferring to South City. But first, he has to say goodbye to his team, and most importantly, Hawkeye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i know there is no tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The official transfer papers were on his desk when Roy Mustang arrived at the office that morning. Unbidden, his heart quickened. It was actually happening. </p>
<p>He’d dreamt for years of this promotion, bringing him one step closer to the coveted title of Führer. But in all his rookie fantasies, he’d never imagined it would be this difficult to accept. South City was an excellent location with plenty of opportunities for foreign relations with Aerugo, and he knew he’d be happy there. <i>Eventually</i>, he couldn’t help but add.</p>
<p>After all, he’d be going there alone.</p>
<p>The sound of the door opening brought Mustang to his senses. “Ah, good morning, Lieutenant. Or should I say, Major?”</p>
<p>Riza Hawkeye brushed aside his greeting with a wave of her hand. “You haven’t left yet, Colonel. Don’t expect me to start calling you Major General until you’re leading South City’s new recruits.”</p>
<p>He feigned offense. “Why, Lieutenant, you wound me.”</p>
<p>Hawkeye’s gaze sharpened, befitting her name. “Have you finished the last of your paperwork for the transfer?”</p>
<p>Mustang sighed internally. Serious as ever, even on his last day. “Almost. It should be ready to deliver to the Führer before lunch.” He couldn’t resist one last attempt at humor when he said, “I don’t know how I’ll get anything done without you keeping me straight.”</p>
<p>His heart jumped at the spark of light in her eyes. Hawkeye’s mouth turned up at the corner as she replied, “I’d hope I’ve trained you well enough to manage on your own after all these years, sir.”</p>
<p>Before he could try and fan the flames of that spark, the rest of the team arrived.</p>
<p>“COLONEL!!”</p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, the room was strewn with balloons and streamers. Someone had snuck a party hat onto Mustang’s head. Havoc seemed to have produced a cake from out of nowhere.</p>
<p>“What the hell is going on?!” Mustang growled. He pointedly did not look at Hawkeye, who was not at all trying to hide her snickering.</p>
<p>“It’s your last day, Colonel! We need to celebrate!” Havoc cried, holding the cake aloft. It had been frosted with a very poor rendering of Mustang’s ever-scowling face, accompanied by the words “WE WILL MISS YOU” in a haphazard scrawl.</p>
<p>Mustang was caught off guard by the sudden burning in his eyes. He really was going to miss his team. They’d worked together for years, and he wasn’t excited to leave everyone. Still, he had to maintain his serious image, so he blinked hard, forced some obviously fake anger into his voice, and commanded, “Go to your desks, everyone. We have work to do.”</p>
<p>Breda grinned, seeing straight through Mustang’s façade. “Have some cake first, boss. We tried real hard to make you look pretty.”</p>
<p>Hawkeye apparently just caught her first glimpse of the cake, because she burst into full-blown laughter, which triggered the rest of the team to devolve into a giggling mess. Mustang rolled his eyes and tried his best to fight off a grin himself.</p>
<p>“Fine. <i>One</i> slice.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The cake was reduced to crumbs by noon, at which point Hawkeye was tasked with delivering the Colonel’s transfer papers to the Führer. She couldn’t help the small smile that turned up her lips as she let herself relive the morning. As expected, the only work that had been done was Mustang signing the last of his paperwork. </p>
<p>She looked down at the crisp white envelope in her hands. Inside, it held the documents that would take the Colonel one step closer to his dream of becoming Führer of Amestris.</p>
<p>But those same documents would take Mustang away from her.</p>
<p>A tiny, irrational voice in the back of her mind begged her to tear the envelope in half and throw it out the window. She immediately squashed that thought, her steely resolve refusing to allow her even a shred of attachment. The Colonel was on a path to greatness, and she wouldn’t dare stand in his way. Besides, she had her own promotion to worry about.</p>
<p>Following the battle with the Homunculi, both she and the Colonel had been promoted two ranks for their bravery and sacrifice. Personally, and she’d never dare share this with anyone, she felt that the Colonel deserved an even greater promotion. The man had sacrificed his <i>sight</i>, for crying out loud. It took him months to recover, even with Dr. Marcoh’s alchemy. And he had never once slowed down in his work. She remembered sitting beside his hospital bed and reading documents to him. That kind of dedication was rare.</p>
<p>But she knew he’d flourish in South City. There was much work to be done there, what with a whole new class of alchemists needing training. She had a personal wager that he’d receive another promotion within a couple of years, if not sooner.</p>
<p>She just wished she’d be going with him.</p>
<p>The thought stopped her dead in her tracks. <i>Where did</i> that <i>come from?</i> Hawkeye was more than happy to take over leadership of the Colonel’s team with her new rank of Major. So why did her heart just drop to her feet?</p>
<p>She took a deep breath and steeled herself. This was a happy day. She repeated that thought to herself over and over as she finished her journey, and by the time she reached the Führer’s office, she almost believed it.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The general mood at the day’s end was the complete opposite of its beginning. Mustang found it almost eerie. For once, no one asked to leave early. The team just sat at their desks and watched in silence as he packed up his things. It was making him wildly uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Will somebody please say something? It feels like my grandma’s funeral in here,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>“Sorry, boss. We’re all just…well, we’re sad to see you go,” Havoc offered.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Breda added. “It’s been a good run, sir.”</p>
<p>Falman and Fuery nodded their agreement, faces downtrodden.</p>
<p>Mustang sighed. He refused to leave with everyone so obviously unhappy. “Alright, come here, Havoc.” He spread his arms.</p>
<p>Havoc’s face lit up, and he rushed over to crush Mustang in a fierce hug. “Don’t forget to write us, boss.”</p>
<p>“Same goes to you,” Mustang said as he returned his friend’s embrace. “You’re gonna go far, kid.” He reached up to ruffle Havoc’s hair, and the other man feigned annoyance.</p>
<p>“Hey, now. You’re barely older than I am.”</p>
<p>“But much, much wiser.”</p>
<p>Hawkeye laughed. “Keep telling yourself that, Mustang.”</p>
<p>The Colonel turned to the rest of the crew. “Well? Anyone else?”</p>
<p>One by one, he hugged each of his men – no, his friends. The people who had helped shape him into the strong leader he was today. With one last farewell, they all headed home for the night, leaving Mustang and Hawkeye alone in the office.</p>
<p>He turned to face the Lieutenant, but she held up a hand.</p>
<p>“I think I can manage without the hug, sir,” she said, refusing to look him in the eye. “It’s been a pleasure—”</p>
<p>He cut her off with a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him then, and her eyes betrayed the emotion she often tried so hard to keep locked away.</p>
<p>“Hawkeye. As of five o’clock this evening, I am no longer a Colonel, but a Major General stationed in South City. Likewise, you are no longer a First Lieutenant, but a Major stationed in Central. Therefore,” he ducked his head to meet the gaze that she had dropped once again, “I am no longer your superior.”</p>
<p>He paused, giving her time to try and work out what he was implying. When she didn’t respond, he took a deep breath, then forged on. “Therefore, I would like to ask you to have dinner with me. Tonight.”</p>
<p>Hawkeye’s brown eyes flew wide as her gaze snapped back to his. “I’m…sorry?”</p>
<p>Mustang swallowed hard. “Please, Hawkeye. I have to ask, just this once. Let me take you to dinner.”</p>
<p>Her eyes searched his face, and she looked almost frightened. “I—I—we can’t. Just because I’m not working under you anymore, doesn’t mean you aren’t my superior.”</p>
<p>Mustang’s heart leapt, despite her obvious trepidation. She didn’t reject him. At least, not immediately and not outright. And he had an answer to her problem. “I checked the frat laws. So long as we aren’t stationed in the same place, we aren’t breaking any rules.”</p>
<p>If possible, her eyes widened even more. “You…you checked the frat laws?”</p>
<p>Mustang bit his lip, and this time he was the one to look away. “I’ve been planning this since I got my promotion, Riza.”</p>
<p>He heard her gasp at his casual use of her first name. But he wasn’t prepared for her to respond in kind. “Roy…I don’t know about this.”</p>
<p>He looked back up then, his eyes full of need. “What don’t you know?”</p>
<p>“You’re leaving tomorrow! What could possibly come of one dinner?”</p>
<p>Mustang allowed the desire in his heart to bleed into his voice as he said, “I’m leaving tomorrow. Which means this is the last night I can have with you. Please, Riza. We’ve been dancing around each other for years. At least give me this.”</p>
<p>She shook her head slowly, mouth agape. “Roy, I…why now? Don’t you realize that this is hard on me, too? I don’t want you to leave!”</p>
<p>The sudden fire in her voice startled him. She had hidden her emotions so well that he feared for a while that she wouldn’t miss him nearly as much as he’d miss her. Obviously, <i>thankfully</i>, he’d been wrong.</p>
<p>He took her hands in his. “Then come to dinner. For once in your life, let yourself have what you want, Riza.”</p>
<p>Even as she shook her head again, she gripped his hands like a lifeline. “I can’t do this,” she whispered. “So what if I have dinner with you? You’ll still have to leave and I’ll still be alone. What then?”</p>
<p>He was shocked to see tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. He longed to brush them away, but he had to say something first. “Don’t you realize I’ll be alone in South City too? God, Riza, I’m going to miss you so damn much. But isn’t it better to have tonight than nothing at all?”</p>
<p>She stared at him, face like a stone. Then, without warning, she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him hard.</p>
<p>Mustang stumbled back against the wall in shock before he came to his senses and returned the kiss. One of his hands found her hip while the other tangled deep into her hair. He kissed her with all the longing and passion he’d been holding in for years.</p>
<p>Her hands fisted tight in his shirt as he moved down her jaw to the side of her neck. She sighed, and he covered her mouth with his again.</p>
<p>After a moment, he tasted her tears. He pulled away just far enough to speak, leaving their foreheads pressed together. Their breath mingled as he said, “Come home with me.”</p>
<p>He could hear her swallow hard. Then, shakily, she whispered, “Okay.”</p>
<p>He grinned wolfishly, then captured her lips once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! This is my first published fic, but I have several more Mustang/Hawkeye fics in the works, so keep an eye out in case I ever manage to finish them! I just can't get enough of this pairing :')<br/>(Also, it's been a while since I've watched the anime and I've never read the manga, so if some of the details are wrong, please forgive me)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>